To Boldly Go Harry Potter
by Darlok
Summary: First Part of Series. Q decides he wants to be a player in the Temporal Cold War and calls on a known winner to be his token. Harry Potter takes 24th century technology and turns a pre-Federation Galaxy on its ears. Look out Johnathan Archer.


**To Boldly Go Harry Potter**

**Prologue – Q's Boredom**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the franchises mentioned in this fic and all are property of much more lucky people. This fic is written purely for entertainment and no money was made in its creation._

**Author's Note: This is the first part in an planned three part series multiple crossover with Harry Potter as the hero. The sequels "And So It Begins Harry Potter" and "Dial It Up Harry Potter" will follow. The first part will feature in the Star Trek Enterprise series and to an extent into some of the Star Trek Movies.**

**The second part will take place in the Babylon 5 series and the last will feature the Stargate SG1 and Atlantis series. The Harry Potter books stay cannon to book six and disregards book seven. After that things diverge greatly. **

Q was feeling left out and that was something he did not like one bit. After the passing of Jean Luc Picard he hadn't felt the urge to meddle in the affairs of mortals. With his son a mature and a somewhat respectable Q now, his parenting duties fell into a pattern of checking in from time to time. However just as the Milky Way galaxy was just starting to get boring and predictable a new game began that had Q itching to cause a little chaos and mayhem for his own amusement.

It didn't take more than a century after the Enterprise-E utilized the method the Borg used to traverse time before the Federation could easily cross the time line to study history. Eventually it became child's play to them and soon their enemies started to fight them on a new front and a Temporal Cold War had begun. But out of all the players involved Q never received an invite to play, but he planned to show them that when it came to messing with time, he was king.

It took much deliberation which equaled to nearly fifty human years before Q settled on a plan. While he enjoyed messing with Humanity and opposite to popular opinion favored them greatly. He did not appreciate others trying to destroy his work of the manipulation of species, especially the humans.

His decision however brought him back in time to the aftermath of the Eugenics War of Earth, or World War III as some referred to. But it was not Earth that was his destination, but a planet far off from any planet that had sentient life. His appearance was in a castle of white marble one would have assumed came from the Earth's middle ages. On the surface the planet resembled earth in vegetation and geographic features. But if one looked down from space, the continents looked no where close to earth.

Q looked out seeing a golden dragon flying near the mountains in the distance but turned when he heard the clearing of someone's throat. What he saw was a man with messy but styled raven black hair and emerald green eyes that almost seemed unnatural. While the 40 year old looking man didn't look dangerous with his arms held behind his back Q knew how dangerous he could be even to an unprepared Q.

Q however not missing a beat spoke in his usually annoying jovial tone. "Ah Harry Potter, just the wizard I was wanting to see!"

The man identified as Harry Potter merely raised an eyebrow at the man. "Do I know you?"

"Not yet but I know all about you. Defeater of Voldemort, Boy-Who-Lived, and savior of the magical world. My name though, just call me Q." Q went over to an overstuffed couch that was in the room and plopped down onto it before doing something unusual for him and getting right to the point. "You know this utopia you've established for magical beings on this planet is only a temporary measure before the affairs of the galaxy find your doorstep again. Humans are about to expand beyond their own solar system and bite off more than they can chew." Q studied Harry as Harry studied Q back in return.

"I don't see how this is your business or how you got here and know this. But why would this concern me. I will hide this solar system if I have to to protect those that inhabit here. Voldemort interfered with non magicals and caused the war that devastated Earth. Our communities were exposed and I lost all those I had cared about when those that thought they were genetically superior began to try and wipe us out."

Harry found himself lost in his own thoughts remembering the destruction of Voldemort and the end of the second Voldemort War. But things didn't go back to peace and prosperity as Voldemort had a wild card to play. He had gotten involved with some scientists who were making genetically engineered humans. They were already unstable but Voldemort increased the augmented humans desire for violence and informed them of the magical world in attempt to have another weapon.

It worked to extent, in order to maintain their claim of being superior they began to wipe any traces of magic from the face of the earth while they began their war campaign to rule all humans. It took Harry who discovered he no longer aged due to the absorption of the Philosopher's Stone at age 11 to find every magical being who wished to leave to avoid the growing war for a safer place. He scoured the glob removing magical beings and places before the augments found them and found even some species such as the Aberdeen Golden Dragon that was long thought extinct since the time of King Arthur in stasis in Scotland.

Upon gathering the last mages and creatures Harry constructed a magical Ark of sorts that could hold everything as he utilized his magic to search for a safe and far off land where his world could remain safe. The end result was his current home of New Atlantis. An untapped Eden where his world grew and prospered. No longer were various creatures and human mages on the extinction list as they thrived at their new home.

"Regardless of what you wish they will come but I am here to offer you some help in exchange for a favor." Q stated to get Harry's attention.

Harry looked at Q with suspicion knowing everything came with a price. And if what Q said was true and could help secure his people's safety he would consider the cost. "And what is that you would do and what did you want in return."

"In concerns you as groups are wanting to still destroy any humans to keep them from the future they have. I want you to use what I give you to ensure the Humans of earth don't get themselves destroyed and to be my voice in a little party I plan to crash." Q's face turned into a mischievous smirk as he transported himself and Harry suddenly to a large white room overlooking New Atlantis from orbit. "This is what is called a Starbase that would be built at the end of the 24th century of Earth. All the technology and other little bits of information stored on the databanks of the station is yours. You still got time to learn it before I return to start the game. Be studious little wizard."

With those final words Q disappeared before Harry could ask a question leaving a frustrated immortal wizard in his wake. Harry turned to another window on another side of the room that showed a massive chamber inside with what looked to be a couple spaceships taking up some of the space. One ship that caught his attention was nearly the largest one of them all. The name was Excalibur. A a closed off section of his heart that had felt dead in the last 200 or so years part of a wall collasped that blocked off his "saving people thing" as a bushy haired best friend once called it.

**AN: I'll try to make the chapters longer I just wanted to get this started and go from there. I want to credit stargatesg1fan1for the inspiration in doing a multi crossover series with his work on the longest smuttiest crossover fic I've ever read. Now for pairings, pairings have already been decided but it won't be many but will be 1 girl in each series. My other stories are on hold and possible adoption as I haven't made up my mind about them yet. Anyways review and let me know if it should be continued.**


End file.
